Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Falling Darkness: Part I
by Daggershard
Summary: When 18-year-old Oakon ShadowSlayer brings together the Big Four to stop a great evil from taking over the world, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack Frost must team up to stop the some enemies they never thought they'd see again...


_**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Falling Darkness: Part I**_

_By Daggershard_

** Hello, fellow writers, Daggershard here! Now, I've recently became obsessed with this super cool fandom called "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" (ROTBTD), and I've decided to write a story about it. For those of you who do not know, ROTBTD is a fandom involving a crossover of Dreamwork's **_**Brave**_**,**_** How to Train Your Dragon**_**,**_** Tangled**_**, and**_** Rise of the Guardians**_**. Mainly, it focuses on the Big Four, which includes Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Hiccup, and Merida. Oh, and this story will also include everybody's favorite dragon—Toothless! And now, without further ado, let the story begin… **

**CHAPTER ONE**

As a boy of 18 years was running through a dense, dark forest, he saw a large lake in the distance. As he neared the shore he slowed down, stumbling and falling on his face in the process, sand getting in his mouth.

"Gross! Well, at least it wasn't a litter box this time!" the boy half-laughed, half-spat as he got up and brushed himself off. When the boy gazed out across the lake he saw a large stone castle and a small village beside it. The castle looked to be Scottish. He knew at that instant that he has reached his first stop.

_So that must be the kingdom of Clan Dun'broch. Four weeks spent in that stupid forest and it was right in front of me! Now all I have to do is find a—hey!_ The boy spotted a small rowboat nearby and ran at it, getting his grandfather's thousand-year-old staff out, seeing that there were no paddles.

After pushing the boat into the shallow waters of the lake, he got in and began rowing himself towards Dun'broch. Having gotten to the shore of the lake around 6:00pm, by the time he got halfway to the other shore it was already sundown. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he got his guitar out and strummed away quietly, humming to the Celtic melody he was rocking.

Eventually the boy fell asleep and by the time he awoke the next day it was around 10:00am. Few clouds dotted the sky, and the midnight wind blew his boat a few hundred feet closer to shore.

He awoke with a start when he heard a splash in the shallows and looked at the shore of the lake he was heading to. He looked to a rock wall that was around 15-feet in height and at the top he saw a flurry of dark green and red and smiled.

_That must be the princess of Dun'broch. Can't wait to meet her,_ The boy thought, and he began rowing to the beach with his staff once more, taking only ten minutes to do so. After he got to the beach, he hopped out of the boat, grabbed his guitar and staff and ran to the rock wall, jumping and clinging to the wall like a gecko, the sharp stones cutting into the flesh of his palms. The boy winced.

But still, he climbed until he reached the top of the wall and squirmed onto the ledge. Once he was sitting on the edge of the wall, which now looked more like a small cliff, he stared at the blood on his hands and wrapped a piece of cloth, from which he ripped from his pants, around his hands to stop the bleeding.

"Great, just great… First the bloody forest and now these bloody wounds? Ugh." He groaned. As he got up he saw the same flurry of green and red dash into the forest and he smiled. Soon he found himself chasing the flurry through the forest, having to stop to catch his breath a couple of times.

By 3:00pm, the boy had followed the girl he believed to be the princess of Dun'broch to the village he had seen from the lakeshore. Not seeing her, the boy put up his scarlet hood and slouched, using his staff as a cane to look like an old man.

"Now where could she be…" the boy muttered to himself, and he saw her running to the castle, a bundle of food in her arms. The boy began sprinting after the girl, finding him soon on the steps to the castle door, the girl nowhere in sight.

Cautiously, the boy slowly opened the giant wooden door, making sure that the coast was clear; he stepped into the large throne room, only to be stopped by the sound of a bowstring being drawn. Freezing, he stared at the head of a sharp arrow. Holding that arrow was a girl with a big, curly mess of green hair and was wearing a green dress.

"Who are ye and why are ye here?" the girl asked. She had a heavy Scottish accent. No doubt that _this_ was the princess of Clan Dun'broch!

The boy was silent.

"I said, who are ye and why are ye here?!" the girl shouted.

Silence.

"Answer me!" the girl yelled.

"Help…" the boy said his words barely audible.

"Get out of me kingdom! _Now!_" she roared.

Angry at the boy for not responding, the girl released the arrow, its sharp tip heading straight for the boy's head.

Woo, wasn't that something? This took me; let's see, about four weeks to write! And I'm sorry that I haven't been updating any of my other stories, I've just been too focused on this story to do anything. Plus, I'm a little lazy. Hope you liked the cliffhanger, chow! Oh, and can you try to guess who the boy and the girl are in the comments? Whoever gets the right answer first gets the chance to have any of their OC's in the next chapter!

PS: I'll be doing contests like this every now and then, so be prepared, chow!


End file.
